The Michael Chronicles: The Angles Almost Won
by pashotshot1
Summary: The Angles prepare hard for an upcoming game . . . that they almost won.


The Michael Chronicles: The Angles . . . Almost Won

It was practice as usual for the Angles, but their playing continued to improve. They were having batting and fielding practice at this time. Michael was up to bat, and Coach Terry fed Michael pitches for him to hit. Michael was able to hit every pitch thrown to him. In fact, one hit that Michael hit nearly cleared the right field fence. The Angles cheered with gladness as Michael left the batting area, and Danny entered the batting area. Coach Terry fed pitches for Danny to hit. Danny's first two hits were in foul territory, one which went into the dugout. From hits three through seven, Danny launched the baseballs into the outfield, and hit number eight cleared the leftfield fence.

"Alright, that's a good stopping place," Coach Terry said. "Angles take a water break. We'll work on more fielding after the break."

Michael and Danny hung out and swilled water in the dugout.

"You seem to be playing well today," Michael said.

"We really are," Danny said. "And we are getting closer and closer to winning."

"I know," Michael said. "We only lost our last game by three runs."

"How's your mom been doing?" Danny asked.

"She is doing great," Michael said. "She got a new hot tub the other day."

"That sounds like something I wish I had," Danny said.

"Well, would you like to crash there with me after the game," Michael said. "She even got a TV set up there where we can watch TV while relaxing in the hot tub."

"That sounds like an ideal post-game relaxation," Danny said. "Okay, I am in."

"That's awesome," Michael said. "Maybe our moms can hang out, too."

"Yeah, they sure can," Danny said. "The Cannon likes being in the house all by himself"

"Well, there you go," Michael said. "We can hang out, our moms can hang out, and he can gamble until he's blue in the face."

"Naturally," Danny said. "Well, let's get back on the field."

Danny went back on the field and approached Coach Terry.

"Hey, Mom, Michael invited me to his place again," Danny said.

"That's awesome," Coach Terry said. "You can ride your bike to his place if you wish."

"Yeah, but I am going to have to get my swimming trunks," Danny said.

"Oh, are you going to the neighborhood pool?" Coach Terry asked.

"No, Michael's Mom got a hot tub," Danny said. "Speaking of Michael's Mom, maybe you two should hang out."

"Tell Michael I'll see her when she comes," Coach Terry said.

"I heard you from here," Michael said as he took his outfield position. "I got her on speed dial just like you do."

"Well, that was easy," Coach Terry said. "So, let's get back to practicing."

After practice, Michael and Danny started riding their bikes down the street.

"Are you excited about the game in two days?" Michael asked.

"I sure am," Danny said. "Just one more practice and then we'll be gaming again."

"I know," Michael said. "I am so jazzed. I have the feeling as well as we have been playing lately that we're going to get a packed house." 

"I feel the same way, too," Danny said. "We need to stop by my place so I can get my swimming trunks."

"Okay, we can do that," Michael said. "The weather is just so nice out here."

"It sure is," Danny said as they parked their bikes at Danny's house. "I'll be right back."

Danny went in his house to get his swimming trunks, then rejoined Michael outside, and got back on his bike. The two started biking to Michael's house

"I am really excited about our hot tub play date," Danny said.

"I am, too," Michael said. "I haven't tried it out before, but who better to do it than with my teammate and friend, Danny."

"Well, I appreciate it," Danny said. "Your enthusiasm and joy has been a breath of fresh air for me every day."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "I am so looking forward to the game in two days."

"Me, too," Danny said. "Just think, we're going to be having a good time and our moms will be having a good time as well."

"I know," Michael said. "That works out wonderfully."

Michael and Danny biked to Michael's house and they both went inside. Michael then showed Danny the hot tub and TV at the side yard.

"Wow, that is incredible," Danny said. "Your mom is going to be attracting a lot of parties with the way she set up that hot tub."

"Believe me, she is already up to doing that," Michael said as he sat down on the living room couch and Danny began untying Michael's cleats.

"Oh, what is she going to do?" Danny asked.

"What we've been doing at the neighborhood pool," Michael said. "We would swim and they would watch TV."

"Oh, yeah," Danny said. "I can see them do that. I still will never forget your mom and my mom watching the movie, Back to the Future that one time. It's like they know when Doc Brown will say, 'Great Scott.' "

"You're telling me," Michael said. "They must have seen it before they arranged that particular hang out."

"Most definitely," Danny said while taking off Michael's cleats. "But, we do have a lot of fun together."

"I know we do," Michael said.

"Alright, I got your cleats off," Danny said. "Let's hop in our swimming suits and relax in that hot tub like there's no tomorrow."

"Yes, let's do it," Michael said.

Danny went to the bathroom and changed into his swimming suit while Michael did the same in the living room. Once they were done, they met near the door leading to the side yard. Danny and Michael went outside, got in the hot tub, sat down and relaxed.

"This feels great," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "Especially after three hours of baseball practice"

"Yes, most definitely," Danny said. "So, what do you want to watch on the TV?"

"Well, I figured maybe a couple of episodes of The Twilight Zone," Michael said.

"That sounds wonderful," Danny said.

Danny turns on the television, and sets up The Twilight Zone for himself and Michael. When Coach Terry and Lulu came to check on Michael and Danny, they had watched The Twilight Zone for two hours.

"Hey, guys, having fun?" Coach Terry asked.

"Yes, I am," Danny said. "This hot tub feels great."

"I am glad you are enjoying my addition to my house," Lulu said. "Hey, Michael"

"Hey, Mom," Michael said. "Are you going to be at the game in two days?"

"I sure am," Lulu said.

"That is great," Michael said.

"Michael thinks it's cool that you do the wave when he gets up to bat," Danny said.

The four erupted in laughter.

"Well, whatever it takes to hype up the crowd," Lulu said.

"Yeah, that is true," Coach Terry said. "She does know how to hype them up."

"Yeah, thanks to her, the crowd is more excited about our games than ever," Michael said.

"Well, I do try my best," Lulu said. "At least you two will be adequately rested for the game."

"Yeah, because now, you and Michael have a hot tub," Danny said.

"You're always welcome to it," Michael said.

"Well, thank you," Danny said. "It is quite relaxing."

"I know, right?" Michael asked.

"Well, you two can continue relaxing and Lulu and I will order pizzas," Coach Terry said.

"Sounds wonderful," Michael said.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Danny said.

"Okay, pizza and relaxation it is," Lulu said. "Or as I like to call it, P&R."

"Well, then let's make it happen," Coach Terry said.

Lulu and Coach Terry go in the house while Michael and Danny continue to relax and watch The Twilight Zone. Thirty minutes later, Coach Terry and Lulu came out with the pizza.

"Pizza's here," Coach Terry said.

"Alright, now the party can really begin," Michael said.

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said.

"You both enjoy," Coach Terry said.

Coach Terry and Lulu went inside and hung out in the living room. Michael and Danny sat on the edge of the hot tub and ate their pizza.

"This pizza is good," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "The pizza place mom works for makes the best pizza."

"They sure do," Michael said. "So, what do you think of the new hot tub?"

"I think it's amazing," Danny said. "It sure beats the neighborhood pool by a long shot."

"I know," Michael said. "Even though lying down on the kitty pool was kind of relaxing, too."

"I know," Danny said. "You've been taking a lot of your naps there lately."

"I have, haven't I?" Michael asked.

"Yes, you have," Danny said. "Now, that you have a hot tub, you can take some naps here, too"

"I can do that, can I?" Michael asked.

"Yes, you can," Danny said. "Now, let's finish our pizza and relax ourselves to a nap."

"Let's do it," Michael said.

Danny and Michael finished their pizza, threw away their trash and relaxed on the hot tub to the point of falling asleep. They woke up after a three hour nap.

"Now, that is relaxation," Danny said.

"I know, right?" Michael said. "Are you ready to dry off and go inside?"

"I am ready to dry off and go inside," Danny said. "I had fun relaxing in the hot tub, though."

"I know you did," Michael said.

Danny and Michael grabbed their towels, dried off and went inside.

"Hey, guys," Lulu said. "How was the hot tub?"

"It went great," Danny said. "We just woke up from a nap in that hot tub."

"I know," Lulu said. "I saw you both. Hey, Danny, your mom said you can stay the night if you want to. She has brought your pajamas and baseball uniform here."

"Thank you," Danny said.

"You're welcome," Lulu said. "You two continue to have fun. I am baking cookies as we speak."

"That sounds great," Michael said. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome," Lulu said with a smile.

Michael went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas while Danny did the same in the bathroom. Once they changed, Danny went to Michael's bedroom.

"Nice place you got here," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "I am glad you appreciate what I did with the place."

"It really is nice," Danny said.

"It looks like your mom also got your mattress here," Michael said.

Danny looked in Michael's direction and said, "She sure did."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Michael asked.

"I see you have a computer in here," Danny said.

"Want to play on it?" Michael asked.

"I sure would love to," Danny said. "What games do you have?"

"I have plenty of them," Michael said. "You should play this flight simulator game I have."

"Oh, really, a flight simulator game," Danny asked. "I've always wanted to play a flight simulator game."

"Well, here is your chance," Michael said. "Here are your options. You can select what plane to fly and what airport you want to fly from."

"This is really exciting," Danny said as he got the game set up. "Okay, let's fly."

Once Danny got the game set up, he started flying his plane on the game while Michael eagerly watched. Danny was able to get his plane to take off, and then he started circling the airport.

"This is fun," Danny said.

"What, circling around an airport?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I get a nice view of the airport sometimes," Danny said.

"I can see that," Michael said. "Let me see you try to climb a building."

Danny started moving his plane away from the airport and towards a nearby city. Michael pointed him to the tallest building in the city. Danny started moving his plane towards the building. When he started nearing that building, Danny began getting his plane to increase its altitude. After a little patience and a little timing, Danny's plane was able to climb the building that Michael challenged him to climb. Danny's plane flew over the city a couple of times before Danny finally decided to land the plane. The plane landed safely on the runway and then Danny stopped the plane.

"Not bad for a first time," Michael said. "One day, I should show you some aerobatic tricks with that plane."

"A good way to finish the night, too," Danny said. "I am beat."

"Yeah, I am still a little sleepy from baseball practice, too," Michael said.

"To the mattress I go," Danny said. "Good night, Michael."

"Good night, Danny," Michael said.

Danny went to the mattress and Michael went on his bed and the two friends fell asleep. The next morning, the two woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Something smells good," Danny said.

"Something does smell good," Michael said.

"To the kitchen we go," Danny said.

Michael and Danny went to the kitchen where Lulu was fixing breakfast.

"What are you fixing, Mom?" Michael asked.

"Eggs, sausage and bacon for my two baseball stars," Lulu said.

"That sounds great," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "I love my mom's breakfast choices."

"Me, too," Danny said. "So, one more practice before the next game."

"Yep, today, we practice and then tomorrow we play," Michael said.

"And I will get to watch you both again," Lulu said. "Both today and tomorrow, I might add."

"That's awesome," Danny said.

"So, go ahead and enjoy your nourishing breakfast and then get your uniforms on, and I will take you two on over," Lulu said.

"I sense you're excited, too, Mom," Michael said.

"I sure am," Lulu said. "I enjoy watching both of you play."

"I am glad you do," Danny said. "In fact, I feel the same way when I watch my fellow teammates from the dugout."

"He and his mom really cheer lead this team," Michael said.

"I know they do," Lulu said. "I've seen and heard some of it before. Honestly, I hope they keep on cheer leading the team."

"I hope so, too," Michael said.

"I am honored to do that," Danny said.

"Well, you keep on keeping on," Lulu said. "It's really helping the team."

"I know it is," Danny said with a smile.

Michael and Danny finished their breakfast and changed into their uniforms, Michael in his bedroom and Danny in the bathroom. They met Lulu in the kitchen.

"Ready to go," Lulu asked.

"We are ready to dazzle you with our stellar baseball skills," Michael said.

"That's what I like to hear," Lulu said.

"Ditto," Danny said. "Let's go."

Lulu drove Michael and Danny to the baseball field, where the Cannon and Coach Terry already had everything set up for practice.

"Hey, Lulu, did they have fun?" Coach Terry asked.

"They had the time of their lives," Lulu said. "They are becoming really good friends."

"They take after us, don't they?" Coach Terry asked.

"I think they do," Lulu said. "Well, boys, I'll be watching from my lawn chair."

Lulu set up her lawn chair while Michael and Danny joined Coach Terry and the Cannon in the baseball field. When the rest of the team entered the field, practice commenced. They started with their usual warm up routine and two laps around the baseball field. The team then proceeded to practice their fielding. After practicing their fielding, they took their first water break of the practice. Michael and Danny sat next to each other while sipping on their water.

"Last night was so much fun," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "We should have nights together more often."

"I know," Danny said. "Being friends is what makes this team . . . well, a team."

"Ditto," Michael said.

Dudley and Owen sat down with Michael and Danny.

"Hey, guys," Danny said. "Excited about tomorrow's games?"

"I sure am," Dudley said. "We're going to win tomorrow. I can feel it."

"I can, too," Michael said. "I'd be really disappointed if we didn't."

"Ditto," Dudley said. "We've improved so much, there's no way we're going to lose tomorrow."

"You're absolutely right," Owen said. "I think we're doing great enough."

"I think so, too," Danny said. "And my mom and I are going to continue to instill confidence in you all."

"You do that," Michael said.

"Ditto, we need all we can get," Owen said.

"Okay, let's go out there and give it our best practice ever!" Danny said excitingly.

"Let's do it," Michael said.

The team returned to the baseball field to work on their hitting. Most of Michael's hits landed in the outfield and two of Danny's hits cleared the leftfield fence, one which hit the foul pole. Two of Vanessa's hits landed in the outfield, three of Owen's hits landed in the outfield, and one of Dudley's hits was a tape measure shot over the centerfield fence.

"You guys are really ready for tomorrow's game," Coach Terry said.

"Yeah, even the Cannon is smiling, and that's a rare sight to see," Dudley said.

"I know, right?" Danny said.

"If he thinks we're ready, then we're most definitely ready," Michael said.

"Ditto," Coach Terry said. "Let's take five and then we'll do our end of practice conditioning."

The team took their water break and then they finished practice. After practice Lulu and Coach Terry met at the fence near the dugout.

"They really seem ready, do they?" Lulu asked.

"They really do," Coach Terry said. "Some of the players even told me that the Cannon was impressed."

"It takes a lot to impress him," Lulu said. "The team is most definitely ready."

"That's what Michael said," Coach Terry said. "Well, anyway, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, maybe we can have another girls' night out," Lulu said.

"That sounds great," Coach Terry said. "The boys can crash at your place tonight. They worked really hard today so they deserve a refreshing afternoon at your beautiful house."

"Ditto," Lulu said. "I'll take them over right away."

Lulu and Coach Terry got Michael and Danny in their cars respectively and took them to Lulu's house. Once they got there, they got out of the car and into the house.

"Okay, boys, let us know if you need us," Coach Terry said. "Lulu and I are having another girls' night out."

"You still have some pizza left over from yesterday, so feel free to those slices," Lulu said.

"That would be great," Danny said.

"You go have some fun, Mom," Michael said.

"I will," Lulu said. "And you two have some fun, too."

Lulu and Coach Terry left, excited about their girls night.

"Your mom seems joyful," Danny said.

"She does," Michael said with a smile. "So, Danny, ready to begin some fun and relaxation?"

"I am ready," Danny said. "So, where do we begin?"

"In my room," Michael said. "Want to play a computer game?"

"I sure do," Danny said.

"I found a Sonic the Hedgehog game that I think you might like," Michael said.

"That sounds great," Danny said. "Let's do this."

Michael and Danny went in Michael's bedroom and Michael got the game set up for Danny. Once the game was set up, Danny started playing the game while Michael watched. Danny got really far in the game and then he decided to take a break so he and Michael could have some pizza. After having pizza, Danny resumed his game and Michael continued to watch.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Michael asked after the game was over.

"Right now, I think some time in the hot tub would be great," Danny said. "I need to relax for a little bit."

"That will be great," Michael said.

Danny helped Michael out of his baseball cleats and then the two friends changed into their swimming suit, Danny in the bathroom and Michael in his bedroom. Once they did, they went to the side yard where the hot tub was and got in.

"That feels so good," Danny said. "After all that practice and that computer game, this feels so relaxing."

"I am sure it does," Michael said. "We have the most fun here, don't we?"

"We sure do," Danny said. "Plus, our moms get some time to themselves and the Cannon can enjoy his evening with his poker buddies."

"And then, everybody is happy," Michael said.

"Exactly," Danny said. "Well, let's see what's on TV."

"I wonder if SpongeBob is on," Michael said.

"Okay," Danny said. "Let's watch SpongeBob serve those Krabby Patties."

Danny turned on the TV, and set it to where he and Michael can watch SpongeBob. The two friends were still watching SpongeBob when Coach Terry and Lulu came back from their girls' night out.

"Hey, guys, having fun?" Coach Terry said.

"I am having a lot of fun," Danny said.

"You two seem to be having the time of your lives," Lulu said.

"We are," Michael said. "Danny played a Sonic the Hedgehog game and now, we're watching Squidward Tentacles get his name mispronounced."

"Oh, yeah," Coach Terry said. "Danny loves him some SpongeBob."

"My Michael does, too," Lulu said. "He said that the Cannon reminds him of Squidward."

"I can see that," Coach Terry said. "It's good that Danny and Michael are using their imagination."

"You mean . . ." Michael said and then he did SpongeBob's rainbow gesture while finishing, ". . . .our imagination."

The four shared a laugh.

"Well, you two keep having fun," Coach Terry said. "And get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"I will, Mom," Danny said.

"I will get adequate rest as well," Michael said.

Coach Terry and Lulu went back in the house in confidence. Danny and Michael continued to relax in the hot tub and watched SpongeBob for another hour until they decided to get out and dry off. Once they did, they went inside the house. Michael changed into his pajamas in his bedroom while Danny did the same in the bathroom. They then met up in Michael's bedroom.

"Today has been the best day ever," Danny said.

"I'll say," Michael said. "What better way to end the day than several hours of SpongeBob."

"I know," Danny said. "SpongeBob is awesome."

"Well, that relaxation in the hot tub made me tired," Michael said with a smile.

"Me, too," Danny said, smiling back. "Let's rest up for tomorrow. A productive day awaits us."

"Indeed, it does," Michael said. "Good night, Danny."

"Sweet dreams, Michael," Danny said.

Danny went on his mattress and fell asleep while Michael did the same on his bed. The next day, Lulu woke them up for breakfast.

"Good morning, guys," Lulu said. "I fixed you a pre-game breakfast that will give you the nutrients you need to play well today."

"That sounds wonderful," Danny said.

"Ditto," Michael said. "Let's eat."

Michael and Danny got up and went to the kitchen, where breakfast is served.

"It sure looks nutritious," Danny said.

"It really does," Michael said.

Michael and Danny sat down and started enjoying their breakfast.

"This is really good," Danny said.

"You two seem excited," Lulu said.

"We are," Michael said. "I feel that we are going to play the best game ever."

"I know you will," Lulu said. "And you should be excited. You both practiced very well."

"Did you see that tape measure shot Dudley hit?" Danny asked.

"I did see that," Lulu said. "I thought it was going to hit that billboard."

"It came really close, didn't it?" Danny asked.

"It sure did," Lulu said.

"We're going to need that kind of hit on today's game," Michael said.

"That would help out a lot," Danny said.

"Indeed, it would," Lulu said. "I have the fullest of confidence that your team will play the best game ever."

"I do, too," Danny said. "I really believe we can do it."

"I expect you all to do it," Lulu said.

"Now, you're talking," Danny said. "Let's finish our nutritious breakfast and get ready to play."

"Let's do it," Michael said.

Michael and Danny finished their breakfast and then changed into their baseball uniform, Michael in his bedroom, Danny in the bathroom. Once they were done, they met Lulu at the front door, ready and eager to go to the baseball field. Lulu drove them to the baseball field and the three stormed out in excitement.

"Wow, they seem really excited about playing," Coach Terry said.

"I know," Lulu said. "I'm pumped, too."

"Me, too," Coach Terry said. "They are working harder and more diligently. They deserve a win."

"Ditto," Lulu said. "I'll be watching from my lawn chair."

The rest of the team entered the field within thirty minutes of Lulu, Michael and Danny's appearance. The team the Angles were playing was the Pirates.

The game began with the Angles batting the top inning. Danny was up to bat first, and he got the ball rolling with a single to leftfield. Michael piggybacked with another single to centerfield. Dudley batted Danny home for a 1 to 0 Angles lead. After the twins collected outs one and two, Vanessa batted Michael home for a 2 to 0 Angles lead. Owen grounded out, marking a strong start to the game for the Angles. However, the Pirates played well enough on the bottom inning to tie the score at 2.

There wasn't much action on the second inning, but the third inning was almost as epic as the first inning, as the Angles batted in two more runs to make the score 4 to 2. The crowd was electrified at the Angles' perseverance to hold back the team as far back as they could. In fact, this was the second inning in a row that the Pirates were held scoreless, allowing the Angles to go into the fourth inning with their lead intact.

In the fourth inning, the Angles pushed the lead to 6 to 2, including Michael's solo home run. Vanessa batted in the other run. However, the Pirates managed to fight back on the bottom inning. They hit a solo home run followed by two more runs batted in, narrowing the gap to 6-5.

In the fifth inning, the Angles rebuilt their lead, thanks to Dudley, Michael, Danny, Vanessa, Owen and the twins batting in runs. By the inning's end, the lead was 11-5. The crowd went wild, Coach Terry and Lulu being the wildest. However, the cheers calmed down as the Pirates once again fought back. After a series of hits at the right place at the right time, the Pirates managed to shave the lead to 11-10.

The Angles struggled a little bit in the sixth inning, only squeezing out a run, which came from Danny batting a run in, making the score 12-10. The Pirates continued to fight back to the point where they managed to tie the score at 12.

Very little action occurred in the seventh and eighth inning, outside of a couple of hits and the Angles regaining a 13-12 lead after Michael batted in a run in the eighth inning. Tensions were high heading into the final inning. The coaches on both teams were nervous on how the game will finish. The crowd couldn't stay seated, and neither could the players or the coaches on either team. At the top of the ninth inning, Dudley started off with a double between leftfield and centerfield. The twins loaded the bases for Vanessa, who batted two people home with a double. Owen loaded the bases again. The next two batters hit singles, bringing two people home. The score was 17-12 heading to Danny. Danny hit a double, bringing the score up to 19-12. Michael re-loaded the bases and then Dudley returned to the plate. The Pirates then made a pitcher change. The new pitcher got the next three batters out. The crowd went wild for the Angles, knowing that even with their somewhat shaky defense, if they can hold back the Pirates well enough, the game would be in the bag, and the Angles would have their first win ever. The first two Pirates hit doubles, shaving the lead to 19-13. The next two Pirates loaded the bases. The Angles got increasingly nervous as the next batter came to bat. That batter hit a grand slam home run, cutting the lead to 19-17. Anxiety reigned supreme as the Angles' possible first win is in jeopardy. The next batter grounded out, but the following batter hit a double. Hoping that that hit would be the last hit, the Angles pitcher tried his best to strike the next batter out. However, the batter took advantage of one of the pitcher's good pitches and batted his teammate home, shaving the lead to 19-18. The next batter grounded out, but his teammate stole third. So, here comes the next batter with two outs and the Angles still leading 19-18. Everybody was nervous, hoping that the Angles will hold the lead and win the game. However, at the very first pitch, the batter swung and hit the baseball. Michael turned and ran, hoping to get the ball. The baseball approached the centerfield fence, still flying. Michael kept running and running and running, hoping he would get his glove on the baseball, but the ball cleared the centerfield fence, sealing the 20-19 comeback victory for the Pirates. Michael looked over the fence and saw the ball travel further and further from the fence. His spirits were dashed. Without anybody noticing, Michael hopped over the fence, got the ball and ran away, upset that his team, so close to winning a baseball game, lost. The team didn't notice Michael's disappearance until the middle of the post-game pep talk, when Coach Terry was instilling confidence and swelling with proudness for her team for playing so well in this particular game.

"Danny, you are a cheerleader at heart," Coach Terry said. "You kept cheering the team on and it helped them out a lot . . . and Michael . . . enthusiastic, joyful Michael . . . uh, where is Michael?"

Danny sighed and said, "Not again."

"I cannot believe he ran off again," Coach Terry said.

"I'll go get him, Mom," Danny said, and then he left the team huddle to look for Michael.

While Coach Terry continued to brag on her team, Lulu entered the field and said, "Where's my Michael? One moment, he is trying to be the hero of the day, and the next moment, he's gone."

"He ran off again," Coach Terry said. "Do you want me to text Danny and tell him to meet us at your place?"

"Sure," Lulu said. "We can even have a hot tub party on my new hot tub to celebrate this great game."

"Yes, let's do it," Coach Terry said. "What do you think about that team?"

The team shouted excitingly in approval and they stormed off to get ready for the party.

"I guess great minds think alike," Lulu said.

"Ditto," Coach Terry said. "Let's get this party started."

Coach Terry and Lulu got in their cars and drove to Lulu's. In the meantime, Michael kept running and running, holding the baseball, upset to the point of crying because his team lost. After a few minutes of running, Michael walked, crying intensifying to sobbing. After a few more minutes, Michael was so upset, he knelt on the ground, sobbing and holding the baseball. While Michael was still kneeling, sobbing, and holding the baseball, Danny found Michael, and texted his mom saying that he found him. His mom texted back telling Danny to take Michael to Lulu's when he is done comforting him. Danny texted his mom an "I will" and then proceeded to comfort Michael.

"Is this because we came so close to winning a game, but we ended up losing it?" Danny asked.

"Maybe . . ." Michael said through sobs.

"You missed our post-game pep talk," Danny said. "My mom was getting ready to brag on you when she found out you weren't there."

"Why should she?" Michael asked. "I couldn't catch this ball."

"Yeah, I did see you try to get it," Danny said.

"Why couldn't we win?" Michael asked. "We worked so hard. We practiced so well. Why couldn't we hold the Pirates off and finally win?"

"I don't know," Danny said. "We did deserve to win. We prepared. We practiced. Even the Cannon thought we were ready . . . and he seldom thinks that about us. But, sometimes, even after all that preparation and all that practice, we still don't win games . . . or at least not win every game."

Danny sat down next to Michael and continued, "But, Michael, it shouldn't and it doesn't matter whether or not we win or lose. What matters is that we prepared, practiced, and had fun. I mean, we love playing baseball, don't we?"

"We do," Michael said.

"And we had a lot of fun out there, did we?" Danny asked.

"We did," Michael said.

"And we worked hard these last couple of days for today, did we?" Danny asked.

"We did," Michael said.

"Shouldn't that be all that matters?" Danny asked.

"But, I wanted us to win," Michael said.

"Michael . . . we will have many other chances to win," Danny said. "We've got another game next week and two more games the following week. We also practice every day except Sunday."

"I know, but I feel like our practices didn't pay off," Michael said.

"Well, look at it this way," Danny said. "We had a lead most of the game. Everybody on our team had at least one hit. Our pitcher went one inning without giving up a hit, and last, but not least, everybody on our team touched home plate at least one time. If you ask me, I will tell you that our practices have paid off more so than ever."

"Do you know what the worst part of our loss is?" Michael said, and then while continuing, he held up the baseball. "I could have been the hero in this game. I could have been the one that would seal the victory for our team . . . but, I didn't. Now, I'm not a hero. I'm a nobody."

Michael sobbed hard, holding the baseball. Danny placed his arm around Michael, hugging him.

"You're not a nobody, Michael," Danny said. "You're a somebody. You're a great baseball player. Your mom is proud of you. My mom is proud of you. I'm proud of you. You're a great athlete, a great person . . . and most importantly, a great friend."

"You think so?" Michael asked.

"I know so," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "You're a true friend."

"You're a true friend to me, Michael," Danny said.

Danny and Michael bear hugged. Danny then got up and helped Michael up.

"I hope I didn't scare anybody," Michael said.

"Our moms were concerned, but they weren't scared," Danny said.

"Okay, good," Michael said.

"So, are you okay, Michael?" Danny asked.

"I am fine, Danny," Michael said. "Thanks for comforting me."

"You're welcome," Danny said. "You probably just need to relax. Your mom is having a hot tub party, and she invited the team. Want to join us?"

"Sure, Danny," Michael said. "And you're probably right. Maybe I do need to relax."

"You do," Danny said. "You worked hard the last couple of days. You deserve to be in that hot tub."

"Okay, let's go," Michael said.

Danny and Michael walked together to Michael's house, where the rest of the team, Lulu and Coach Terry were.

"Hey, Mom," Danny said.

"Is Michael okay?" Lulu asked.

"He is," Danny said. "He was just upset that we lost."

"I understand," Coach Terry said. "He probably just needs to relax in the hot tub."

"Yeah, I figured he needed to relax," Danny said. "Plus, he deserves it."

"Ditto," Coach Terry said. "You be sure Michael gets his relaxation. Lulu and I are going to enjoy some champagne."

"Well, you two have fun," Danny said.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Lulu said.

"Ditto," Danny said. "Let's get you ready, Michael."

Danny and Michael went to Michael's bedroom. Michael sat on his bed and Danny untied Michael's baseball cleats.

"Thanks again for comforting me," Michael said.

"You're welcome, Michael," Danny said. "I care about you, so if anything bothers you just let me know, okay?"

"Okay, Danny, I'll remember that," Michael said. "Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome," Danny said with a smile. While taking off Michael's cleats, he said, "Just think about going to that hot tub, and having the relaxation of your life."

"I will, Danny," Michael said. "My mind just needs to relax for a little bit."

"I am sure it does," Danny said as he took off Michael's baseball socks. "Our heads have been in the game all day, so I am sure they need to rest."

"You're right, Danny," Michael said. "I guess I was so sad that I wasn't the hero of the game that I couldn't get myself to relax and think about the positives."

"Well, once you get in that hot tub, I am sure those positives will crystalize," Danny said. "You played a great game today, Michael, so you deserve some time to relax."

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "You go ahead out to the hot tub party. I'll be there as soon as I change into my swimming suit."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Danny asked.

"I'll be fine," Michael said. "Thanks for getting my cleats and socks off. Those socks can get really itchy at times."

"They really do," Danny said. "On the way home or over here, I just pull them down."

"Hey, I do that sometimes, too," Michael said. "Well, you go have fun, and I will join you."

Danny smiled and left Michael's bedroom. Michael changed into his swimming suit and joined Danny, Coach Terry, Lulu and the baseball team in the hot tub party already in progress.

"Hey, Michael, you okay?" Coach Terry asked.

"I am fine now," Michael said. "Your son really loves me."

"He loves everybody," Coach Terry said with a smile.

"I am sure he does," Michael said. "He's grown to be really compassionate and understanding, just like you."

"It's a gift," Coach Terry said. "It would be a sin not to use it."

Both shared a big smile.

"Go join your team in the hot tub," Coach Terry said.

"I see Danny saved a spot just for me," Michael said.

Michael went to where Danny was and sat next to him.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny," Michael said. "Everybody having fun."

"Yeah, they really enjoy the new hot tub," Danny said. "Dudley's already fallen asleep."

"I see that," Michael said. "And he's snoring."

Both of them shared a laugh.

"Thanks for all you did today, Danny," Michael said. "I feel so much better."

"I am glad you do," Danny said. "Just get your well-deserved relaxation."

"I will," Michael said. "You do the same."

Danny smiled and chatted with the rest of the team while Michael relaxed in the hot tub.

When the party was over, Danny went to check on Michael, who had relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep.

"Hey, Michael, are you okay?" Danny asked. "You napped for most of the party."

Michael woke up and said, "Yeah, I am fine. I guess I relaxed to the point of falling asleep. Are you going to go back to your place?"

"I am," Danny said. "But, if you need me, just let my mom or myself know and we'll be right on over, okay, Michael?"

"Okay, Danny," Michael said. "You go on home. I'll be fine."

"Okay, Michael," Danny said.

Danny left Michael alone in the hot tub. Michael relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep again. While Michael was still napping, Lulu got Michael and carried him to his bedroom. Lulu pulled back the blankets on Michael's bed and laid Michael down. Lulu got a towel from the bathroom and placed it over Michael. She then placed the blankets over that towel.

"Sweet dreams, Michael," Lulu said and then she left the bedroom. Michael rested peacefully with his confidence restored thanks to Danny.


End file.
